


Fly Towards The Dreams You've Left So Very Far Behind

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [281]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: After the accident, Cody's been recovering at the hospital. He's still pretty much stuck on the bed, and the only person coming to visit him is Leo.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [281]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Fly Towards The Dreams You've Left So Very Far Behind

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a **what if** from the original 'verse. In the canon course of events that followed the beginning of Broken Heart Syndrome, **this has never happened**.  
> And we're BACK to the very beginning of the Leviverse! I think we've told this tale at least a thousand times, but there's always room for more. I don't think we ever saw poor bb Cody trapped on the bed, so that's a new thing.
> 
> Written for this year's COWT #10, W7 (WE'RE ALMOST DONE!), M2, prompt: [Skyline Pigeon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPzlGklVNb0), by Elton John, a few verses of which open the story.

_For this dark and lonely room_

_Projects a shadow cast in gloom_

_And my eyes are mirrors_

_Of the world outside_

These days there are only two things Cody ever is: alone, or with Leo.

They are both weird conditions, considering he hasn’t been either in years, prior the accident. Since he moved to Florence he only ever knew being with Vince and occasionally with his very loud, very judgmental family, and then, when Alex came, he felt in his heart that loneliness was a condition of the past, now, as whatever might’ve happen in his future, he’d always have his son, near or far, and he would never be lonely again.

He is lonely these days, though. Vince stopped coming to visit him, quite understandably, though equally cruelly. Alex too is taking a break from visiting, for now, though he still calls and texts. Cody sent him a long vocal message, apologizing for all that happened, for putting him in such a position, for everything. Alex just answered that he isn’t angry at him, that he only wants him to be happy, but things are tough and Vince is not at his best, and he needs to stick with him for the moment. “I hope you can understand,” he said, “And if you can’t, I promise I’ll make it up to you the moment dad’s fine again.”

Cody appreciated it. He also knows, though, that it might be a while before Vince is fine again. If ever that will happen. But he tries not to think about it – the idea of possibly having to lose his son over something that started happening while he was in a coma and had no control over it is crushing.

He tries to focus on the good things. Which are a short list of things, considering he’s completely covered in casts and prisoner of this bed, of this hospital room, when outside spring is coming and the birds are chirping and the air is getting warmer and new kittens are being born everywhere and he was thinking he might get one, this year.

But there’s Leo. Leo is here – another thing he wasn’t used to anymore, but this one infinitely more pleasant.

When Leo actually told him what had happened while he was unconscious, at first Cody couldn’t believe it. That Leo could show up in such a crazed state that he would declare, in front of both their husbands and the medical personnel, that he was Cody’s boyfriend and therefore should be allowed to see him while he was in intensive care, was a notion so preposterous Cody couldn’t find a way to make room for it in his mind. At the same time, though, Leo was so embarrassed and so broken it was hard to believe he might be lying, so Cody had to let the thought sink in and settle, and then try to wrap his mind around it.

That Leo might’ve said something like that could only mean one thing: that despite how surreal the thought might sound, Leo still loved him. Leo still wanted him. Leo still considered him _something of his own_.

Now, Cody was never unhappy, with Vince. Never for one day.

But if he searches his soul for the truth, he _knows_ that he was never as happy with anyone as he was with Leo. Leo was the kind of miracle he would forever thank for in his life, despite how it had ended between them.

Or, apparently, how it hadn’t.

Now it’s 11 AM, visiting hours have just begun, the door opens and, predictably, Leo walks in. He’s carrying some flowers, some fruit and some chocolate bars with himself, he’s loaded like a mule and the mere sight of him makes Cody laugh. So he does, he laughs, even though it’s still painful to do it, as it is and will keep being to talk, breath, move and exist in general for as long as it will take for his ribs to heal.

“Hey,” Leo smiles and puts everything on the wheeled nightstand next to Cody’s bed, before leaning in and kissing him on his dry, chapped lips. “How’s it going?”

Cody offers him a little smile and tries to speak as the doctor told him he should speak, softly and slowly, letting as little air as possible pass through. “So and so. It’s a little painful today.”

“Did they give you something already?”

“Yes, but they can’t load me with painkillers,” Cody smiles, almost apologetically, “I’m still on my meds.”

“Mmh,” Leo nods, reaching out for an apple and then heading towards the toilet to wash it, “Your doctor doesn’t think you should be off them for now?”

“He came to visit me yesterday and we spoke a while… he thinks in my state…” Cody tries to take a deep breath, but it hurts and he gives up halfway through it, “It wouldn’t be safe. He thinks I’m too confused now to stand up by myself.”

“It’s not that you’re too confused, it’s that you’ve got both your legs broken,” Leo snickers, walking back in and sitting once again, to start peeling the apple. Cody chuckles too, but then he makes a face at the apple, and Leo notices it – as always. He’s tuned in finer than he would usually be, because he knows he’s got to read most of how Cody currently feels on the lines of the half-face he’s allowed to see because it’s not covered in bandages. “Don’t make that face at me, young man. You need your fruit.”

“Weren’t there bananas…? I don’t like apples.”

“You’re having bananas for lunch every day, I know, the nurse told me,” Leo grins, “I’m taking over for your snacks. It’s an apple now and a pear this afternoon.”

“Pears are too juicy.”

“Juicy things are good,” Leo nods confidently, “You are too, after all.”

Cody immediately blushes and looks away. “Don’t… don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Flirt. Don’t flirt.”

“Apparently, I’m you boyfriend. I can.”

It took them a few days to get to the point where they can joke about this without feeling too awkward. So Cody chuckles, lifting one heavily cast arm – the only one that hasn’t been blocked into straight position – to cover his face with his fingers. “You’re the worst,” he says, and then sighs a little. “Is Blaine…”

“Still angry?” Leo sighs, cutting one slice of apple and feeding it to Cody with his hands, “I can’t tell. He doesn’t seem like it is – he’s not cold-shouldering me, at least. That’s what he does when he’s really angry. He scolded me once but that was about it. His brain gears are constantly whirring, though, I can feel them. He’s been trying to reach Vince a few times already, he told me he wants to try and go to the farm to speak to him face to face.”

Cody swallows the apple and then takes a wary look at him. “To tell him what exactly…?”

“I honestly have no idea,” he sighs, “He’s been… saying things to me. Like, asking me questions. To test the waters.”

“About…?”

Leo takes a good look at him, and then offers him another piece of apple. There’s some sort of finality in his eyes that Cody feels a little intimidated by. “About this thing between us. Us reconnecting.”

Cody swallows hard. “What is he asking?”

“If it’s something I’d like to keep,” Leo answers, his eyes never leaving Cody, “If it’s something I’ve always wanted and never told him, or if I never thought about it and it just came to me when I was worried about you.”

Cody’s heart skips a beat and it hurts quite a bit. Then he bites at his inner cheek. “And what are you answering?”

Leo doesn’t speak right away. He blushes a little and avoids his eyes for a moment, putting away the apple and fetching a chocolate bar. “I’m answering the truth,” he finally says as he unwraps it, “That I didn’t think about it only because I never allowed myself to go there. Because I was scared of what I could start wanting if I did. And that now that I…” he sighs, “Now that I went there, even if only for a moment of madness, I keep thinking about it.” He breaks a chocolate square off the bar and offers it to Cody. “I told him that if I knew for sure that it wouldn’t break things between me and him, I’d try to find a way to take you back with me in some form. And keep you close.”

Cody’s lips shiver and for a second he’s not sure if he should take anything off Leo’s fingers. Or listen to anything coming out his mouth. There’s a promise in there that cannot be kept if not with Blaine’s permission, and if Cody lets himself believe in it for a second, the moment it turns out that he can’t have it, he’ll break in half. And he can’t afford that. Not again.

But both the chocolate square and Leo’s promise are too tempting not to fall for it. And so he parts his lips, and when Leo places the chocolate square on his tongue he closes them around the chocolate and around Leo’s fingers, purposefully.

Leo swallows. Cody does too, then he licks his lips.

“Jesus,” Leo whispers, his voice suspended, his eyes charged with fire, “If he lets me, this time I’ll never let you go again.”

Cody closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on the second half of the sentence more than he does on the first half. He thinks of himself, finally out this damn hospital room, out in the real world again, possibly with his hand in Leo’s hand.

And suddenly, the feeling of loneliness disappears.


End file.
